


When we ask a man about his affair

by naps_and_coffee



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, if anyone is wondering, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Renji shouldn't ask really. Though he actually didn't mention anything about 11th Division Captain.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Zaraki Kenpachi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	When we ask a man about his affair

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I like beauty and the beast parade TT

Byakuya stops writing.

"Why I like such a brute man like him?"

The man hums, thinking. "I am wondering my self."

He looks at his vice-captain, Renji Abarai, curiously. "Why are you asking?"

The ever awkward Renji, even more after Byakuya found out about his relationship with Rukia, smiles insecurely.

"That's not what I am aski-"

"I wonder if Hisana is crying over me."

"Eh?"

The 6th division captain sighs. "It's a contradiction, don't you think? My late wife was the most beautiful woman whose manner was flawless. Her knowledge was vast too. Kenpachi is such an idiot."

Renji hopes his breathing isn't too loud.

Byakuya ignores him completely. Going back to his work. "Anyway. You can go home early today. I am going to 11th Division this evening, may even turn out late tomorrow."

"Ah, is that so? Is there anything matter in 11th Division? Something that I can help you with?"

Byakuya looks at Renji. His eyes speaks of something like, 'are you an idiot?'. A message that's conveyed clearly as Renji's face is now matching his hair color.

"Of... Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Pardon me for my thoughtlessness!"

After that Renji buries himself on paperworks and is unable to see Byakuya's face for the remaining of the day. Crying, "All I did was asking if he went to 11th division last weekend because I saw him when I had a sparring with Ikkaku-san.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Renji.


End file.
